1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated globes and more particularly pertains to a new educational globe tool for educational and entertainment purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated globes is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated globes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art illuminated globes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,226; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,138; U.S. Pat. Des. 281,983; U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,100; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,756; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,780.
In these respects, the educational globe tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching a child geography while further providing entertainment.